willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Ziggurat
You can barely see this menacing pyramid-like tower on the horizon, but already you can feel its black aura menacing your heart and mind. Its structure is made of bone supported by black stone, and huge skull-shaped rooms are perched at its peak. The Bone Ziggurat was a terrifying dread tower in the Western Rainforest, its jagged, irregular walls built out of black stone and bones. At its peak were gigantic skulls which were rooms themselves, and even from miles away, a powerful aura of evil and malice could be felt. At its base was a large double door at the top of a huge flight of stairs; the foyer behind it was protected by a permanent Prismatic Wall. The interior consisted of a macabre decor featuring blood, bones and horror, and many of the rooms were shaped into humanoid organs. The First often altered the appearance of the rooms to that of stately yet austre marble with his illusions to put visitors at ease. The tower extended both up and down; the lower levels consisted of winding, suffocating tunnels that pressed and squeezed those who would pass through, ending eventually in a large cavernous room where the cursed Prince Bytor was held, while the upper floors, arranged around a huge double spiral staircase, consisted of a variety of different rooms, many designed for the storage of legions of undead creatures. A huge black statue of the Necromancer, continually oozing blood, stood in the center of the main atrium, the stairs circling around it. Large crystals, like those seen in Sosostriss' Tower and the Alchemist's Tower, float above it. Besides ossuaries, torture rooms and dungeons, there were personal rooms for each of the six Disciples, a harem room, a throne room, a museum and a room containing the "ascendant pool", the place where liches were made and could reform themselves. According to the druids of Ravenswood, the ziggurat has existed for many, many years, always eminating an aura of evil onto the land surrounding it. However, over the last few seasons, its aura had become almost virulent, growing in power and extending its dark influence to the edge of the River Dawn. No animal, big or small, could cross into the lands surrounding the dread ziggurat. This place was not only the seat of the Dead Nation's power, but was also physically connected to the Necromancer himself. When he was destroyed by the Pathfinders, the whole building collapsed into itself and its aura vanished, leaving nothing but a pile of ashy ruins in the rainforest. Portal Room While experimenting with the portal in Sosostriss' Tower in an attempt to find a shortcut to the Rheic Sea, the Pathfinders opened a gate to another, similar portaling device. This device, constructed of skeletons posed in weeping, tormented positions, was located in a large, round room whose walls were made seemingly from pure bone, and whose floor was a pool of blood. The only exit to the room was protected by a permanent Prismatic Wall, and two horrible golems, constructed from the bones of hill giants with arms replaced by scythes, rose to attack the Pathfinders almost immedeately upon their arrival, who fled the way they had come within seconds. Only later did they confirm that they had indeed entered the ziggurat. The Pathfinders entered the portal room a second time in the company of Sosostriss, who wanted to prove that the Elder Wizard, or the Necromancer, was not actually a terrible person. Upon entry, the room appeared as a stately, marble room containing a table laiden with food. They were met by the first three disciples, with whom they had an uncomfortable conversation with before the room eventually reverted back to the blood-soaked state that they had seen before. Art 5yYZD.jpg|What mystery must lie behind such a frame consecrated with bone? europe-2005.1128961320.sedlec_kostnice_x3x.jpg|Who is he that gathers the mortal leavings of men and adorns them so, like the spider? YYIwq.jpg|How must we appear to the lord of this demesne? Category:Landmarks Category:Western Rainforest Category:Portal Site